User talk:Abyssalstudios
Nice page on Stronghold. I'm starting a SH Legends page and would like to copy the pertinent info from you. Most is accurate except the Arabians. Thanks clubber-t : Well, I got all of that from Wikipedia, so go ahead and use it. Nice to see someone else editing here. Abyssalstudios 15:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :: Also, to sign your posts in a very nice fashion, type four tildes (these things ~) after your edit. (On discussion pages only, mind. No one wants to see that on a main article). Abyssalstudios 16:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I see our admin has not been on for some time. Hope to see you as an admin soon, we could use one. Hope you don't mind all the changes I have made. Feel free to change any of my work (I'm a nOOb). I would like to see all versions with sort of the same layout as my legends page and will update as I get the info. Any suggestions are most welcome. BTW, I have SH1, SH2 and Legends.Clubber-t 02:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I don't mind the changes. I welcome them, I can't do all of this by myself =D. If Mr. Strongholdman doesn't check the admin request page soon, I'll just contact Wikia Central. Good luck with Legends. Abyssalstudios 14:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I am trying to figure out a standard layout for the site and need some input. On the units (see Arabian bowman), I would like to see a list or table. For the Stronghold Units, separate pages or all on one. Separate the Stronghold Buildings page like the Stronghold Units page, People might confuse versions (eg Dungeon is available in all versions) or Dungeon - SH2 only. For the civilian units I would like to make 1 link (eg fletcher links to fletcher's workshop. There is no need for 2 small pages in this category. The same could be said for Iron and Iron Mine. Your input would be greatly appreciated.Clubber-t 21:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I would help you over lunch today, but I'm doing some work for my English class. I won't mind at all if you just go ahead today, but if you really want my input, I'm online quite a lot tomorrow. Abyssalstudios 16:26, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, I just reviewed the links you gave me, and I think that your ideas are very good. I have some more ideas, myself, but I'm going to head over to your talk page. Abyssalstudios 16:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry but I made a second Crusaders page by mistake, when your admin pick 1 to delete but I was trying for a standard look for all versions. All the links I have made are to Stronghold Crusader. In the future I will be more carefull. Clubber-t 21:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I deleted the Stronghold: Crusader page, as requested. ::Thanks. I fixed all links from old to new page. Clubber-t 22:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry A lot has been done in so little time. I give you the admin rights :) --Strongholdman 13:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much, sir. I probably won't be on much for the remainder of Christmas Break, though. Abyssalstudios 20:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Most of your edits aren't actually minor edits. You have propably "mark all edits minor by default" on. --Strongholdman 16:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, that might be depending on opinion: what is a minor edit, and what isn't? My definition of minor is probably a little broader than it should be, so I did indeed keep that "all edits are minor" thing on. I suppose I could change that. Would it be alright if I made pages for the missing Stronghold Crusader AI players in a similar fashion to The Wolf page? Lordnmb 18:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Go right ahead. If you think it would help the article, do not hesitate to improve it. Just don't delete the dialouge, at the very worst, just re-format it. Hey, it has been a long time! I hope that you are still around, and that your novel has not completely consumed you! Lordnmb 06:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :*Snore* *Snort* "Hmmm... what? Oh, yes, hi. Yes, it has been a while... So much to do, and so little time! To be quite honest, I haven't even thought about this wiki in months =(. I really should get back on it. And as for my novel... it has consumed me. And so will my senior year of classes, unfortunately. Content Style Would something like: "Brave and fast, these plucky units can provide access to castle walls for other units. Once a Ladderman puts up the ladder, he will run to the siege camp, or Engineer's Guild to receive another one. Though very useful, they lack Armour and can easily be taken down by enemy units, especially Missile Units" be acceptable here? Something, probably the use of adjectives especially in the beginning strikes me as not acceptable. :Abyssalstudios went on a vacation yesterday. If i remember that text is from somewhere else. It was in the game manual or Stronghold Heaven. --Strongholdman 15:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it was here. My bad. --Strongholdman 15:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ''Yeah I will Slaughter you to who ever you are. S where do you live '' Walkthroughs I was thinking of making a list of walkthrough External Links directly to SH Knights or SH Heaven and giving authors due credit. This can still give allot of info to our users until we write our own. Plus external links help our Google standings. Now i am still concentrating on the general site layout and images. I will make a couple example external links to show what I am thinking on the Crusader Single Player Page. I completed a spoiler alert template with Spoiler alert flashing text or a .gif image doing same. I consider this an important message on all give aways and will be added before all walkthroughs after the Heading. I am considering a table with the name of the mission and 3 link to walkthroughs to show different ways of completing and adding external links. --Clubber-t 22:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, if it helps our Google standings, I'm all for it. Please compare the tables at Crusader Single Player Page and Stronghold Single Player Page and let me know witch you like better or any other suggestions are welcome. --Clubber-t 13:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Well... they look rather the same. I like the Crusader page; the images of "Saladin's conquest" etc are a nice touch. As for suggestions, you could perhaps leave room for this wiki's walkthroughs. Nice job. Abyssalstudios 18:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::I changed to standard list table using Template:Table for main body style and Template:TableHD for the header. This will allow a style change to all list tables throughout the site. There is now walkthrough links for all versions at the Single Player Pages. Check out Crusader Single Player Page, its updated to what all single player pages will look like. The 1st colum is the Wikis Walkthrough (new page) links. --Clubber-t 23:29, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks very much. I really have no idea how to fiddle with templates, or even make some. The Crusader Single Player page looks very nice, full of images. In fact, too many. I'll have to find something to add to them (text, I mean). But the redlinks to our humble wiki's own guides are the best part. Thank you! I'll get started... not right away, but hopefully soon. Abyssalstudios 17:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Please dont box in and add text to my images unless its a full screen shot --Clubber-t 18:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I just contacted Wikia to make a custom namespace for walkthroughs so it is easy to know that it is a walkthrough. They would be made to walkthrough namespace (Walkthrough:walkthrough name). --Strongholdman 15:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Stronghold Crusader Just out of curiously, who is your favorite computer opponent in Stronghold Crusader? Lordnmb 10:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... The Wolf, with good starting conditions (such as MAP16: A Date with History), can offer a great fight. Saladin is really fun to torment with fire, and Richy is an ideal attacker. Abyssalstudios 18:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Resysopped, welcome back. :) --Sovereign92 21:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC)